Trent's Arrival
by Blimey The Toad
Summary: A new kid comes to join the X-Men. I don't really know how you go about being an X-Man, I just guessed, so it may not be... right. Well, I guess it's a good story, so read and respond. It involves a new guy Trent getting recruited and picked up by Sco
1. Default Chapter Title

Writer:Blimey The Toad  
Charectors:Trent=mine, everyone else is Marvels.  
Please review!  
  
This kinda introduces a new charector guy I made up. Don't worry, I'll write the Drug sequel soon. ;)  
  
I approached the tall, lanky guy with the weird sunglasses, the one I recognised from when he came and "recruited" me, I guess you'd call it. He was with a red headed chick, kinda pretty, but nothing really special about her, or him either really. But I knew there was something hidden under their normal exterior, something freakish and cool. For one, the sunglasses guy could shoot these beams outta his eyes. I don't much know what the redhead chick does. Hope it's a as cool as the guy. I'd love to see that.  
"Uh, hi. Steve, is it?"  
"Well, no. It's Scott actually, and this is my wife, Jean. And you are Trent, I presume?" He wrapped his arm around her waist as he said the words "my wife". Scott, huh? Steve fit him better. He looks like a Steve.  
"Ah, well, yeah, I guess you're right. I never been up this far North before. Dang, I've actually never been up past Kentucky. Sad, huh?"  
"I suppose. How old are you again?" This guy had no personality that I could tell as of yet. Maybe he's just shy.  
"17."  
"Oh. You look younger than that. You don't look a day over 14." I coulda hit him for that one. "Oh, sorry Jean, I just don't know how to deal with kids." Kids?! I woulda commented on it, till I realized that not a word had been spoken between the two of them. Maybe the Jean chick was a telepath. I heard about them before.  
"Can we go, already?" This Steve guy was beginning to tick me off.   
"Sure." Jean still hadn't said anything, and Scott was still as pompous acting as he was from the beginning. Hopefully they're not all like this, I silently prayed.  
**********  
"Whoa, dang, this place is huge! Dude, no one said anything about any mansion! This... this is frickin' awesome!"  
"By the way, the place is a mansion."  
"Thanks, Scott. Really." I didn't think I liked him. Not much at all.  
"When we get in, behave yourself. I hope they will." He looked out the window.  
"Alright, *Dad*, whatever." Nope, don't like him at all.  
"So, Jenny-"  
"Jean." She cut in. Her voice was nice. Her expression soft. And she married Scotty. Maybe being a telepath screwed with your mind or somethin'. I don't know.  
"Uh, Jean... how are you?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"Fine, and yourself?"  
"I'm doin' fi-"  
"We're here. Get out." In fact, I darn near despise him, and I just met the jerk- uh, I mean guy.  
**********  
I walked in, and the inside was as beautiful as the outside. I was led into a room with a large TV, a DVD player, a crapload of surround sound stuff, a VCR, and... oh, my god! A PLAYSTATION 2!  
"Dude, ya'll got one! Ya'll got a Playstation 2! I *so* envy you!"  
"If you remember, it's part yours now too." The beautiful Jean spoke some even more beautiful words. Ahh, music to my ears.  
"How'd ya manage to get this?"  
"Gambit got connections, homme." The dude with the cool contact lenses spoke some funky accent. Maybe it was ebonics. I don't know accents. Whatever.  
"Who's Gambit?"  
" 't's me."  
"But I thought you said... did you just speak in 3rd person or something? I'm confused..."  
"Yes, *I* did." He spoke better grammar that time. But he looked pissed. I decided to try and lighten things up.  
"So, where'd ya get the cool contact lenses... uh, homme." I sounded like an idiot, but as they say: imitation is the best form of... ah, whatever, I forget.  
"I guess from God. They be real. And don't say homme again. 't's mine." Whoops. Maybe I better stear clear of this guy for a while.  
"Oh-kay! So-" I turned to a hairy, mean looking guy. Shorter than me, but probably weighed 3 times as much. "-how you doin'?"  
He grunted out, "Shut up. Watchin' the game, bub."  
And I just sat, eyes straight ahead, waiting for someone to say something. Hoping there was a chick somewhere, as they seemed to be nicer than this bunch. But Jean was gone, and Scott told me were going to me Xavier. I never seen the guy, Xavier, before, but it seemed that Scott looked up to him, from his voice, and I was not too keen on meeting Scotty's role model. But I followed.   
Gulp.  
**********  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Trent's Arrival, Part 2: Meeting Xavier  
Author:Blimey The Toad  
Once again, Trent is mine. So is Robbie. Everybody else is Marvel's.   
  
I followed Scott out of the room and into a long corridor. He took me up a flight up stairs, and then down another, even longer, corridor. He slowed as he approached a large, wooden, intricately carved door. I was afraid to meet this Xavier guy. Any guy behind a door like this couldn't be good. But before I had a chance to bolt, Scott grabbed me by the collar and opened the door.   
"Hello, Professor." A professor? Of what?   
"Hello, Scott. Hello, Trenton."  
"Uh, hey. Trent is fine, sir."  
"Oh. Well, then. Trent it is."  
This guy looked familiar. Like a cross between Jean-Luc Pickard of "Star Trek:The Next Generation" fame, and Robbie the comic book guy from Fayetteville, Arkansas, where I'm from. Except, he was floating in some hoover-chair, and didn't have the extra body fat of Robbie.  
"I get that all the time. Well, the Pickard part. I think it's the bald part."  
Damn, did I say that out loud!  
"No, you didn't."  
No, another damned telepath.  
"Yes. If that makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."  
"Alright. If you will. It... kinda creeps me out."  
"I understand. So, what is your gift? We used Cerebro to find you when an anonymous "friend" alerted us to your problems. What exactly is your gift, and when did you first realize it?"  
Cerebro? What anonymous "friend"? Oh, well... all in good time.  
"Uh, I realized I was a mutant pretty early on because of this-" I pointed to my elfish ears, "-and then it kinda asserted itself in elementary school. During PE, we would have races and endurance challenges and stuff, and I always won. By a lot. I was faster, could jump higher and further, and was more agile than anyone else. Heck, still am. Then, around 8th grade, I figured out that I can do this." I began to float a few feet off the ground. "I can fly. Higher than this, of course. And pretty fast, too. Cool, isn't it?"  
He seemed to ignore me for a moment as he turned to Scotty. "He could come in useful. Introduce him to the others."  
They apparently had a little telepathic chat, as their expressions changed, but not a word was exchanged between them. I really wish they'd stop that.  
Xavier turned to me. "I hear you didn't have the best experiance with a few of your teammates. Don't worry. That's just them." Oh, goody, goody gumdrops! So they're always like that! Joy! "So, I'll introduce you to a few that may be a bit nicer at first." Xavier mind spoke with Scott again, and scotty nodded. "Yes, Professor."  
**********  
"We have to meet *more* people? But they all hate me! Come on..."  
"You're going to meet them, damnit, and quit complaining. It's all you've done for the past half hour."  
"But *Scah-tee*! Please don't. You can't be that cruel!"  
"Looks like I am."  
Teenagers, we need to get rid of them all. Unruly hair, baggy clothes...  
Bastard pompous Professors pets, damned designer jeans, stupid looking glasses...  
**********  
"And this is Rogue."  
And she was hot. I'm sorry, but it's true. So tall, and beautiful, and her hair has the coolest skunk spot ever...  
"Hey, kid. Ah heard yah met tha boys. They ain' like that always."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Call me Rogue."  
"Yes Miss Rogue."  
"Ah guess that'll work fer now. Ah gotta finish gettin' ready fer mah date with Remy-"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, yah prob'ly met him as Gambit-" Damn! Damn damn damn! "-so Ah'll talk ta you boys latuh."  
She then shut the door. Well, that wasn't so awful.  
**********  
"And this is Storm, or Ororo Munroe, her given name. She controls the weather."  
"Neat! Make it snow!"  
"No."  
"Oh, come on! Wouldn't it be cool. It's July! Snow in July! Awesome!"  
"I said no. It's not open for negotiation. That's it."  
"What if I pay you? I got $20 with snow's name on it. Please!"  
"I am not a weather whore. I will not give you your snow pleasure for any amount of money. Please leave."  
"If you insist..."  
"I do."  
"Alright then. Bye. Talk to ya later."  
*SLAM*  
**********  
"Kid, you even pissed off Storm. Are you sure pissing people off isn't part of your ability?" He meant it as a joke, but with my past, I wouldn't be suprised. I'd talk to *sigh* Rogue, or Jean tommarrow. They don't hate me yet. Thank god.  
"Huh huh huh. I don't know. So, who's next?"  
"Kurt. First, a bit of warning. He's fuzzy and blue and looks like an elf with a tail."  
That kinda took me by suprise. "Um, what?"  
"A fuzzy blue elf with a tail. His name is Kurt."  
"Oh."  
"Don't stare."   
"I won't."  
"I don't know. I didn't think you would at Rogue, either but..."  
I turned a bright shade of red. "I did no such thing!"  
Scotty just chuckled. "Sure, kid. Here we are."  
Scotty apparently hadn't heard of knocking as he just opened the door without warning.  
Elffy and some chick were making out. Hot and heavy. Tonsil hockey kinda making out. I mean, something you don't ever want to walk in on. And I did.   
"Vhat the hell! Get owt! Get owt! Damn you, now!"  
"Oh, my god, like, Kurt! Like, what are they, like, doing here. Like, totally leave like right now!"  
*SLAM*  
**********  
"Uh, Scott?"  
"Shut up."  
"Uh, who's next?"  
He stopped, then turned his head towards me. No more today. No more. Maybe tomorrow Jean will take you. But no more today."  
And I left it at that. He led me to my room where I began to unpack.   
It was a pretty big room, with a TV, a bed (of course), a window overlooking... well, the driveway. Oh, well. And a bathroom. I didn't have much yet, but I understood I'd get an allowance from the professor, and I could get some stuff then. Until then, I decided to see who my hall mates were.  
*knock knock knock*  
The door opened and there stood... GAMBIT! NOOOOO!  
"Hi. I live right next door. Huh huh. Yeah. I'll go then! Bye!"  
I quickly turned and went back to my room. I would meet my oterh hall mates later. I didn't want any more suprises tonight.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

*beep beep beep*  
  
"Gad, what's that?" I slowly opened my eyes in my still dark room. I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 6:00am. I didn't remember setting it. Maybe it was automatic.   
I tried to turn it off, but couldn't figure out how. I threw it on the floor, but it was apparently made of titanium or something, 'cause it didn't even falter. It didn't even dent the dang thing!   
"Screw it." I muttered, and threw it into the shower until later. "I'm getting some more rest."  
**********  
"TRENT!"  
"Ahhh! What the hell? Who's there?"  
*It's my. Professor Xavier. I'm speaking to your mind.*  
Alright. Why?  
*It's 7:00. Are you dressed yet?*  
Uh... no.  
*You were awaken an hour ago.*  
Whoops.  
*You have 5 minutes to get ready. Wear something comfortable. Get awake. Be ready.*  
What exactly did this guy have in mind?  
**********  
5 minutes later...  
  
*Bam bam bam*  
"Who's there?"  
"Scott. Open up. I'm here to pick you up."  
And I followed him once more down yet anothr long corridor in the mansion of endless horrors.  
**********  
Another 5 minutes later...  
  
"And this is?"  
"The Danger Room."  
"Uh..."  
"You're being tested. We're seeing what you and your powers are capable of."  
"Dah..."  
"They'll explain it to you." He pushed a button and opened the door. And there stood a huge room. Full of people. Big, scary looking people. Including short hairy guy and Gambit. And Rogue *sigh*.  
Xavier floated to me and began to speak. We are going to try to attack you, and you try to defend yourself. We'll see what you can and can't handle. How advanced you are in both your powers and your combat training. Remember to stay alert. And have fun."  
And I knew at that moment that he was the devil.   
"What? You... you're all attacking me at the same time? I can't..."  
"You will."  
Gulp.   
"Ready?"  
"I guess."  
Xavier floated out the door. The room changed to a city-scape looking thing, like a holodeck*. And we were mentally told to begin.  
  
I stood there, unsure. What do I do? He said defend, but no one attacked yet. Scott was there, about 15 ft. away. I went to ask him when we started, and when I got within 3 feet, he hit me. Hard. In the stomach.   
"Bah..." And I doubled over in pain right before passing out.  
**********  
"Why'd you hit him so hard?"  
"We had started. I thought he was going to attack."  
"You knocked him out! He's only 17, 145 pounds, 6 foot 9..."  
"But he has super-strength. He apparently doesn't know. Xavier sensed it, but the kid hasn't tapped it yet. Xavier thought that the training excercise would raise his adrenaline levels, and make him tap into it..."  
"What?" I sat up.  
"Nothing."  
"It's about me, tell!"  
"Ask Xavier. You have a meeting with him tomarrow."  
"And when was anyone going to ask me?"  
"I just told you. That's all you need to know."  
And he walked out, just like that. I turned to the guy Scotty was talking to.  
And there stood another fuzzy blue elf, but bigger. This elf was huge, and pretty dang scary, except for the humongous Hawaiian shirt he wore. He wore gargantuan pants that were obviously home made, 'cause they don't make pants that big.   
"Are you that Kurt guy's dad?" It's all I could think to say. I mean, I saw the resemblance. They had to be related somehow.  
He got this weird look, then kinda chuckled to himself.   
"No, I don't suppose I am. In fact, there is no relation between Kurt and myself."   
"Oh..." What else to say...  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Dr. McCoy. Call me Hank. I am the mansions physician. And yourself? I don't beliweve we've been introduced?"  
"Call me Trent. I don't do much of anything yet. They already beat me up. Do... do you thing I'm going to make it? I mean, will they kick me out?"  
"Oh no, no. That's what training's for. Don't worry. It was your first attempt. You just didn't know what to do." He walked from the room. I did the same, and went to my room (if I could ever find it again.)  
That's good, I thought. Plus, this guy seemed okay. He seemed nice. I seemed to have made another friend. And he wasn't another female!  
**********  
I awoke the next morning, not by my alarm clock, but by that blasted Professor in my head again. I remebered my clock was still in the shower.   
*Come to the Danger Room now, for more evaluation.*  
"But I need to bathe..."  
*Now.*  
No wonder Scotty looks up to this guy. They're very similar.  
I put on some baggy green pants, my black FoxRacing T-shirt, my orange hat, and my usual pair of Adidas sneakers (although I wore my Airwalks when I didn't plan on being too athletic.) I pushed the same buttons I saw Scotty push, and when the doors opened, I saw the same scene. Same cityscape, same people. And Xavier gave me the same instructions. At the end, he added, "Remember to learn from your mistakes. I will discuss with you what I observe both here in this room, and in your mind, after you have both finished here and eaten something. Meet me in my office exactly 1 hour after we finish here." And he left again.  
I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my task. I didn't even know what their powers were, for God's sake. I started to calm myself by counting to ten, but suddenly Xavier mind-spoke to us, "Ready, begin!"  
  
To be continued...  
**********  
  
It's not as humorous as the last one. I was mainly trying to dig deeper into the story in this, and let you see a bit more of... well, I don't rightly know... hope you enjoyed it despite that, but R/R, even if you hated it! C'mon, you know you want to! Puh-leez?  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author:Blimey The Toad  
Absolutely everyone is Marvel's except for Trent, and possibly a few other charectors I may throw in that aren't recognized.  
Summary:Trent is tested in the Danger Room. Will he be accepted as an X-Man?  
  
I sensed something to my left and took flight, just as Scott blasted his eye-beams where I was a few seconds before. Once in the air, I could pick out where most everyone was. Scott was about 50 feet from the left of where I was, the big hairy guy jumped behind a wall near an abandoned building, and some asian looking chick in a yellow jacket was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind, of all things, a large tree. I tried to fly down to her for an attack, but something was holding me back. Wind whisped around me, and restricted me so that I couldn't fly. At least not towards the yellow jacket girl. I smiled to myself. I turned and took off in the direction of the wind, right towards the weather lady. Her wind pushed me towards her faster than I could have on my own. She stopped the wind and tried to fly away, but I'd picked up way too much speed already. She shot some lightning at me, but I dodged. she let out a weird grunt when pummeled into her. I hit her like a rock, maybe a little harder than I meant to. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she began to fall quickly down to the ground. Dang! I didn't mean to hurt her like that! I swooped down and caught her in mid-air, and set her gently on the ground. When I hit the ground, I took off running in the direction of the yellow-jacket girl.  
Something exploded to my right, then to my left. It wasn't like Scott's beams, more like a bomb or something. I turned slightly and saw Gambit running for me, but he couldn't keep up. I was too dang fast for him, for anyone. I apparently scared the yellow-jacket girl, as she took off running. She seemed suprised at my speed. The girl turned toward me and blasted me with... fireworks? It kinda burned me, but it didn't hurt that much. She squeled and tried to run again, but I tackled her from behind. She kicked me in my stomach, and punched me in the head. I finally gave up trying to restrain her, and just punched her. Her nose began to bleed, so I laid into her again. She passed out or something, either way she didn't struggle anymore. I drug her behind a building so that she wouldn't get hurt any more than she was, and took off again. I ran back towards where the rest of them were. This was going to be the hard part.  
Gambit had hidden somewhere, as he wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I proceeded with caution. I was right about Gambit; a couple hundred feet later he jumped from behind a corner and blasted me. The weird card he threw at me exploded on contact with my shoulder. My shirt was blown half off, and my shoulder started gushing blood. My eyes began seeing blood, and I went kinda psycho. I can't even describe it. I felt a weird adrenaline rush, but it was more than that, like someone unleashed the beast within me. I picked up speed and threw punch after punch to Gambit. He cried out in pain and tried to shield himself from me. He got away and tried to run, but alas, I caught up. I tackled him again, but before I could attack, Rogue jumped on my back. She pulled me off of him and flew up with me.   
"Professuh, stop 'im! NOW!"  
Suddenly I blacked out, not from pain. But from peace. I passed out.   
"Trent, get up. We're going to speak to you now."  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was currently in the Professor's office, surrounded by most of the people who had been in there. A few were missing. The weather lady and the girl. And Rogue and Gambit. I tried to think of where they'd be. Maybe I'd hurt them really badly. I didn't know. I started to ask, but it seemed Xavier sensed (or mind scanned me) for my question.  
"Storm and Jubilee are okay. They're just in the med lab with Hank. Frankly, we didn't expect this much from you. At least not you knocking three of our well-trained team members unconscience. Gambit will be fine; he didn't get knocked unconscience, but he's pretty battered up. What happened down there? You seemed to be holding back, but then you just... exploded at Gambit. Why?"  
"Well... I don't know. It was nothing personal. He just attacked me and..." I looked at my shoulder. It had been bandaged, and apparently numbed as well, because it didn't hurt much at all. "He attacked me, and it hurt, and there was blood, and... I don't know. I just snapped."  
"Could you do it again?"  
"I don't know. I really didn't mean to. I seriously didn't! I swear!"  
"Could you try?"  
I gulped. I wasn't sure what he wanted. I thought I could do it again. I remember what I felt like when it happened. I bet I could duplicate it.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
He handed me a rod about 2 feet long, some kind of metal. He told me to try and bend it. I took it, and tried. At first nothing happened. I then closed my eyes, and tried again, bending it to where both end were touching the other.   
"Trent, that is admantium. The same stuff Logan's-"He pointed to the short hairy guy, "-skeleton was laced with. The strongest metal known to man. You bent it. A difficult task for even a machine. We have discovered another power of yours. Super-strength."  
I was suprised. Super-strength? That could always come in useful. I started to smile, then stopped. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry, but... am I in? Am I an X-Man?"  
Xavier smiled as he said, "Yes."  
My heart soared in my chest. Me, one of the X-Men. I couldn't wait until my next experiance here. I then laid my head down and fell asleep.   
  
Alright, that was definately NOT a humor fic. Well, review anyways. PLEASE?? Should I kill Trent off and end this piece of garbage, or should I continue writing about the new X-Man's experiance with the X-Men? Your choice that you make through your reviews. Thanks, Blimey The Toad 


	5. Default Chapter Title

It had been about two weeks since I had been... initiated? I don't know, well, since I had become an X-Man... They stuck me in training sessions out the wazoo, and then gave me hours of homework a night. Me and the other people were getting along better than we had at first, but hey, that's not really saying much. I had appologized to Storm already, and she just said it was her fault, she should have thought her move through more, and she'd use that lesson in the future when it could mean her life, so I shouldn't be sorry, but I still felt bad. I appologized to Gambit, and he actually smiled and said I'd better watch my back, but the fact that he didn't look too serious was reassuring, to say the least. But I had yet to see this yellow-jacketed Jubilee girl. She had gone to visit her family the day after the session, and had only earlier today gotten back home. So, I would appologize to her today.  
I approached her door and cleared my throat. I took a deep breath and began to knock on the door.  
*knock knock*  
Slowly the door creaked open.   
"Uh, hi. Jubilee?"  
"Yeah, that's me. Trent, is it?"  
"Yeah. I uh, just wanted to appologize for, well, kicking your ass the other day. Forgiven?"  
She grinned. "Of course! It was what you were supposed to do. No hard feelings here!"  
I smiled back. "That's good." I hadn't really expected that reply. I expected more of a "I never want to see you again" response.  
"So, you wanna do something sometime?" Could that *be* any more vague? I hoped she wouldn't notice.  
"Yeah!" She blew a buuble with her gum, then popped it. "How about... um... the mall? Or ice skating? Or... BOWLING! I love bowling!"  
"Yeah, same here. Bowling's pretty fun. Uh, when?"  
"Tonight. Pick me up at 7!"  
"Sure! See you then!" I smiled to myself as she closed the door. She was pretty dang hot. And I have a date with her! Alright, so it isn't really a date, but it is in my mind for now, and that's all that matters to me.  
Crap! I just remembered a slight problem. I have no money. I have no car. I thought hard to myself. I have a license, but who would loan me their car and some money? I turned and ran to the Male dorm rooms at full speed.  



End file.
